Educando para el mal
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Albert Wesker llega a Ryoo para ser durante un día profesor suplente de biología, y precisamente entre los estudiantes a los que iba a enseñar se encontraban Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Minoru y Akira, en una peculiar clase que involucra la experimentación entre compañeros de equipos. Oneshot con algo de ecchi.


**Advertencia:** Llegó la hora de Lucky Star y Resident Evil, fans de lado y lado, y realmente me he esmerado en hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero como sea ustedes dirán.

 **Educando para el mal**

Había llegado la hora de que la clase 3-B se dirigiera al salón de biología luego de finalizada la hora de descanso, y Konata en ese momento estaba fastidiada a más no poder, y es que las clases de biología eran especialmente repudiadas por ella. No podía concebir una clase más aburrida que ésta, pero al menos podía contar con la compañía de sus amigas Tsukasa y Miyuki. Más atrás en la misma clase tomaban también rumbo Minoru Shiraishi y Akira Kogami (nadie sabrá jamás cómo le hizo la bipolar para colarse en la preparatoria Ryoo), y ambos se veían más dispuestos que Konata para estar en clases.

Una vez que toda la clase estaba en el salón de biología, todos esperan en silencio a que llegara la profesora, todas excepto Konata, quien se estaba riendo mientras leía un doujin para esperar por el inicio de las clases, y de pronto entra en el salón un hombre alto, rubio, con lentes oscuros, y que vestía completamente de negro, con la única excepción de la bata de laboratorio. Los estudiantes miran extrañados a aquel raro personaje recién llegado.

-Buenos días, clase. Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, y voy a ser su profesor sustituto de biología por hoy...

-Umm, disculpe- Minoru levanta su mano, y Wesker lo mira como señal de que le cedía la palabra- ¿Qué ocurrió con la profesora de biología?

-Diligencias, algo bastante común- responde Wesker restándole importancia al asunto-. Debido a ello el director de esta preparatoria me llamó para que hiciera la suplencia sólo por este día- Wesker hace silencio un momento para ver si había alguien más que quisiera hacer alguna pregunta, pero nadie más habla-. Muy bien, entonces quisiera impartirles una interesante clase que sé que les gustará bastante.

Konata no cree que la clase que pudiese impartir Wesker fuese en lo más mínimo interesante, pero igual se puso su respectiva bata de laboratorio cuando el sensei dio la orden. Lo siguiente que ordena el maléfico hombre es que los estudiantes se juntaran en equipos de dos, y al final resulta que cuando se forman todos los equipos, sólo quedaba Tsukasa por fuera.

-Disculpe, sensei- la gemela levanta la mano con timidez-. Creo que no tengo pareja en este momento...

-No te preocupes... señorita Hiiragi- dice Wesker leyendo el nombre de Tsukasa en la lista que tenía de los alumnos-. Puedes formar un equipo de tres ¿Hay alguien que quiera tener a la señorita Hiiragi en su equipo?- sólo la pareja conformada por Konata y Miyuki se atreve a levantar la mano- Entonces ve con ellas, jovencita.

Tsukasa asiente muy contenta y va con Konata y Miyuki. Ahora que todos los equipos estaban conformados y no había nadie que tuviera dudas al respecto de las formaciones, Wesker veía con satisfacción la forma en que estaba impartiendo su primera clase, y entonces empieza la explicación del experimento que tenía pensado.

-El siguiente experimento será sencillo, jóvenes, así que no tienen que preocuparse- todos los alumnos permanecen en silencio-. Como estudiantes de preparatoria, supongo que ustedes ya habrán hecho (o al menos participado) alguna innovación química o biológica con los materiales que hay a disposición en esta escuela- esta vez algunos alumnos empiezan a cuchichear entre sí, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía Wesker en mente-. El experimento de hoy consiste en que uno de cada equipo se convierta en sujeto de experimentación para los químicos o virus que haya creado su compañero, y en el caso de este equipo- dice señalando a Tsukasa, Konata y Miyuki-, una será sujeto de experimentación y las otras dos que le suministren lo que tengan. Si sus experimentos resultan satisfactorios, cuenten con una buena nota, y también serán recompensados con buenas notas los sujetos de experimentación que asimilen bien los virus y químicos que se le pongan. Pueden empezar a asignar roles y a experimentar, y estaré pasando al lado de cada equipo para saber quién hará qué cosa, y también preguntaré qué nombre le pondrán a sus respectivos virus y productos, por lo que me gustaría que se pongan creativos con los nombres.

Los equipos empiezan a discutir entre ellos para saber quién se ofrecía como conejillo de indias y quién ponía a prueba su habilidad con los químicos. Algunos notaron que el primer equipo definido resultó ser el de Akira y Minoru, pues la loli psicópata impuso por la fuerza que Minoru debía ser el conejillo de indias y ella la científica que lo usaría para experimentar. Miyuki, Tsukasa y Konata eran posiblemente el equipo que discutía los roles con mayor cordialidad, pero aún tenían que decidir cómo se conformarían exactamente.

-No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea usarme- opina Konata poniendo sus manos en la región del pecho, haciendo que les saliera una gota a Miyuki y Tsukasa-, a menos claro que lo que tengamos ayude a crecer de forma milagrosa.

-A mí me dan miedo las inyecciones- objeta por su parte Tsukasa temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No creo que lleguemos a ese punto, Tsukasa-san- tranquiliza Miyuki poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la gemela-. La verdad es que ninguna de nosotras tenemos realmente nada de esas cosas que Wesker-sensei dice, por lo que creo que la mayoría de los equipos podría tomar ingredientes al azar para impresionarlo- Konata y Tsukasa miran por un momento a Wesker empezando a tomar notas de un equipo y luego ven a Miyuki, quien extrañamente empieza a quitarse los lentes-. No hay otra opción, debería ser yo quien se ofrezca para que hagan sus experimentos, Konata-san, Tsukasa-san. Sólo les pido que no me causen muchas cosquillas ni sea tampoco muy doloroso el experimento.

-Yuki-chan- Tsukasa empieza a llorar por el acto de Miyuki como si declarara que se iba a inmolar por el equipo.

-No se preocupen, yo confío plenamente en que ustedes no me harán nada malo, después de todo somos amigas- Miyuki dedica una hermosa sonrisa a Konata y Tsukasa, quienes veían en ella una luz y una pureza realmente admirable.

-No te preocupes, Miyuki-san, de está saldrás bien- Konata toma de forma dramática la mano de su amiga, al igual que lo hacía Tsukasa-. Las chicas con tanto moe siempre deben salir avantes.

* * *

 **Con Wesker**

-Y... ¿Cómo se llama el virus que utilizarás con el señor Shiraishi?- pregunta el sensei tomando notas en la lista que tenía preparada.

-Se llama virus LC, sensei- responde Akira con una cara de quien no rompe un plato, cosa que para el amordazado Minoru era una grandísima mentira.

-¿Virus LS, señorita Kogami?

-Sí. LC por Lucky Channel, Wesker-sensei- reafirma Akira acentuando más su aparente inocencia.

-Perfecto. Todo nombre debe siempre tener un significado, por lo que me ha dado una buena primera impresión. Espero grandes resultados del virus LC- culmina Wesker antes de ir por el siguiente grupo.

-Muy bien...- como por arte de magia, la cara de Akira pasa de angelical a su verdadera personalidad- Tal vez no tenga ningún virus, pero algún resultado le tengo que entregar a Wesker-sensei, además que aún no se me olvida la forma en que arruinaste mi momento de mayor brillo en el último especial del Lucky Channel de ayer- Minoru empieza a balbucear y gritar con la mordaza que tenía, pues veía a Akira calentar los puños-. Es hora de recibir tus buenas dosis de virus LC, Minoru.

* * *

 **Con Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa**

Luego de unas sentidas palabras de valor y confianza, Miyuki se acuesta sobre la mesa de trabajo del equipo, deja sus lentes a un lado y espera junto a sus amigas a que Wesker llegara, y no se tarda mucho en hacerlo.

-¿Me pueden decir quién de ustedes tres será el sujeto de experimentación?- Miyuki levanta la mano tímidamente- Señorita Takara, ¿verdad? Ahora quiero que me digan cómo se llaman los virus o químicos que usarán con ella.

-Yo usaré el virus Konata- responde ágilmente la otaku.

-Y y-yo usaré e-l... etto...- Tsukasa no sabía qué decir, y Wesker se le queda viendo, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

-Ella usará el virus Tsukasa, Wesker-sensei- termina Miyuki en claro apoyo a su amiga, obviamente usando la misma estrategia de Konata.

-Interesante, me gusta que haya buenas dosis de ego cuando piensan en el nombre de sus creaciones biológicas- ríe divertido Wesker al tiempo que anotaba las respuestas del equipo-. Supongo que no habrán problemas al ser más, pero aún así por eso mismo deseo resultados más detallados de sus experimentos- y finalmente Wesker continúa para anotar a los equipos que aún faltaban.

Las tres chicas esperan hasta que Wesker se aleje lo suficiente para hablar entre ellas, y la primera que lo hace es Tsukasa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Fácil, sólo tenemos que hacer como que estamos experimentando con Miyuki-san y listo- responde Konata como si respondiera cuánto era dos mas dos-. Puede que no tengamos ningún tipo de virus ni nada, pero aún podemos poner en marcha la imaginación en el laboratorio.

Tsukasa y Miyuki no comprenden qué quiso decir Konata con lo de "poner en marcha la imaginación", así que Konata lo que hace es posicionarse detrás de Miyuki, estira las manos y empieza sin previo aviso a manosear los pechos de la pelirrosa. Tsukasa se sonroja al ver a Konata agarrando de esa forma a la más inteligente de las tres, y ésta también se sonroja porque no esperaba que esa fuera la idea que se le había ocurrido a la otaku.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Kona-chan?- pregunta Tsukasa bastante apenada pero sin quitar la vista de donde ponía las manos su amiga.

-Esta es la manera en que vamos a experimentar, Tsukasa- dice con picardía Konata sin dejar de masajear-. De todas maneras Wesker-sensei creerá con esto que sí experimentamos de verdad y nos darán buenas notas.

Tsukasa se queda viendo con lo ojos desorbitados a Konata apretando una y otra vez las tetas de Miyuki como si aquel espectáculo tuviese una especie de atracción magnética. Sus manos estaban extrañamente temblorosas y estaban sudando bastante, algo la estaba empujando, pero no a simplemente a estar junto a Konata y Miyuki, sino a ayudar a Konata a hacer ese raro y excitante experimento. Al final ese impulso no pudo ser más contenido y Tsukasa cede ante aquel impulso de manosear a Miyuki con ganas. De hecho, Tsukasa aprieta tan fuerte la primera vez que Miyuki acaba gimiendo con fuerza, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que se quedan mirando entre pervertidos y nerviosos, pero Wesker no estaba entre esos mirones.

-¡L-lo siento, Yuki-chan!- Tsukasa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-N-no te preocupes, Tsukasa-san- Miyuki tenía la respiración entrecortada, y Konata no se había detenido en su "experimento"-. Al menos trata de no apretar t-tan fuerte.

Tsukasa titubea antes de asentir y volver al ruedo. Konata y Tsukasa amasaban a placer la voluptuosidad de la pelirrosa como si no hubiese un mañana, y la tratada se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar otro gemido. En cuanto a los demás estudiantes, todos estaban nuevamente en lo suyo.

-Una pregunta, sensei- levanta la mano una chica que estaba en una pareja cercana a nuestras protagonistas- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para hacer el experimento?

-Pues...- Wesker se levanta la manga de la bata para mirar la hora- En una hora pasaré a ver los resultados de cada grupo.

Entre los distintos oyentes se encontraban nada menos que Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki. La pelirrosa estaba a que explotaba de vergüenza al saber que le iba a tocar una hora consecutiva como foco de ese manoseo, y por su parte las otras dos estaban bastante felices de oír eso (Konata sabía mucho mejor que Tsukasa a qué se debía esa complacencia), y entonces retomaron los masajes, sabiendo que aún tenían toda una hora sintiendo las enormes, redondas y perfectas tetas de la chica moe.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

-Muy bien, ya pueden detener los experimentos, jóvenes- ordena Wesker cuando ve la hora en su reloj-. Pasaré por todas las mesas y evaluaré los resultados obtenidos.

Los alumnos de la clase 3-B guardan absoluto silencio mientras el profesor Albert Wesker pasaba con lista en mano por cada uno de los grupos, tomando notas y dando su opinión de cada uno de los experimentos, que en su mayoría no fueron nada satisfactorios debido a que el único efecto destacable en la mayoría de los casos eran náuseas y pequeñas quemaduras. Al sujeto no le caía nada bien que los alumnos de Ryoo tuvieran un nivel de experimentación bio-orgánica tan pobre, hasta que llegó adonde estaban Akira y Minoru.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué le ocurrió al señor Shiraishi?

Minoru yacía en la orilla de la mesa, estaba completamente desfigurado a causa de que Akira estuvo durante toda una hora golpeándolo sin piedad alguna. El efecto de tal paliza era tal que Minoru casi no conservaba rasgos humanos por lo molido que había quedado.

-Al parecer a Minoru-kun no le hizo mucho bien el virus LC, sensei- dice Akira con su rostro de angelito de vuelta.

-Mmmm. Es una verdadera lástima, pero se nota que el virus LC funciona- Wesker hace una breve pausa para tomar notas-. En Umbrella los virus creados tenían como función ser poderosos y efectivos mutágenos, y se nota que lo has hecho muy bien, señorita Kogami- Akira reía como niña pequeña que hizo algo muy bueno-. Tienes un 94, y también te digo que podrías unirte a Tricell si quieres, pero como sea puedo esperar hasta el final de la clase para que me des una respuesta.

Akira casi deja su faceta de inocencia por la alegría que le producía recibir una oferta para trabajar en Tricell. Desde luego prefería ser una estrella de televisión, pero la posibilidad de convertirse en científica y usar a Minoru como conejillo de indias en las pruebas más crueles posibles era algo bastante tentador.

-Y en cuanto a ti, señor Shiraishi- Minoru levanta débilmente la cabeza-, lamentablemente no tienes lo necesario para ser un buen sujeto de pruebas, ni siquiera eres capaz genéticamente de soportar el virus experimental de una niña. Te daré un 18, puedes considerarlo un regalo, jajajaja.

Minoru sólo llora al estilo anime por la pobre calificación que sacó a cambio de tanto sufrimiento a lo largo de una hora, pero la mordaza que tenía no le permite quejarse ni echarle la culpa a Akira.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Wesker por su parte continúa evaluando, y ningún equipo muestra tanto "talento" como Akira. Los alumnos de Ryoo lo estaban decepcionando bastante, pero cuando llega a la mesa que compartían Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa, su opinión cambia completamente. Sobre la mesa yacía Miyuki completamente bañada en sudor, respirando pesadamente, sus ojos estaban casi completamente en blanco, varios hilillos de baba salían de la comisura de su boca y temblaba de forma ligera pero continua de pies a cabeza, pero de alguna manera parecía que aún estaba consciente. Wesker se sorprende del efecto que había tenido el experimento de Tsukasa y Konata, y del mismo modo le dejó sin palabras la resistencia bio-orgánica y la adaptabilidad celular que había logrado mostrar la chica de lentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-pregunta el villano manteniendo la seriedad y la neutralidad.

-No hicimos nada especial, sólo la pusimos a prueba con los virus Konata y Tsukasa durante el tiempo que nos dio, sensei- responde Konata tratando de sonar modesta, pero sin lograr evitar que las manos amasaran el aire como si todavía masajeara los pechos de su amiga.

-S-sí, eso mismo- responde Tsukasa con la vergüenza al máximo.

-Debo decirles que esto es excelente- las tres chicas miran al rubio con interés-. Otro de los propósitos de los virus de Umbrella y Tricell es lograr cierto nivel de estabilidad en la capacidad mutagénica, y se nota que sus virus son prácticamente perfectos. Y en cuanto al sujeto de pruebas- Miyuki se logra sentar con gran dificultad debido a los temblores que tenía por todo el cuerpo-, debo admirar tu capacidad para absorber los virus y adaptarte a éstos. La gran mayoría de las personas y animales usados en los experimentos con virus en fases medias y avanzadas acaban por mutar fuera de control o mueren antes de dar resultados, por lo que tu estado es sencillamente admirable. Las tres tienen 100, y además hablaré con Excella sobre ustedes. Muy bien hecho, y les digo que ustedes llegarán muy lejos.

-Eso no es problema para Miyuki-san, sensei. Ya ella ha llegado varias veces por lo que pude ver- el jubiloso Wesker no entiende el doble sentido de lo que dice Konata, pero Miyuki y Tsukasa sí lo entienden y se encogen de la vergüenza por ello.

Wesker lo único que hace es escribir la nota que mereció a las tres amigas y también anota observaciones adicionales en la que destaca la buena impresión que les había dado. El resto de la revisión y evaluación resultaría gris y aburrida, pero lo visto a las tres amigas y Akira hace que piense que todo vale la pena.

* * *

 **Luego de la clase de biología**

-Osu, se ve que están muy contentas- saluda Kagami que tenía en sus manos las calificaciones de sus últimos exámenes.

-¡ONEE-CHAAAAAAAN!- Tsukasa se lanza a abrazar a su gemela de tal forma que casi la tira al piso- ¡En biología saqué 100! ¡Es la primera vez que tengo una nota tan alta, onee-chan!

-¿De verdad?- Kagami estaba bastante sorprendida, tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar que su hermana tuviera una nota perfecta- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Resulta que tuvimos unas actividades bastante especiales con un profesor suplente- responde Konata viniendo del mismo lugar que Tsukasa, y detrás de ella venía Miyuki-. Es extraño que nosotras tres fuéramos las únicas con la nota de honor, pero sin duda nos lucimos en darle resultados al sensei.

-¿Tú también sacaste 100?- Kagami se muestra todavía más sorprendida, aunque rápidamente vuelve a estar normal- Es increíble que sacaras una nota tan alta en una asignatura de la que sólo sabes hablar mal. Supongo que ese profesor suplente hizo algo bastante particular para llamar tu atención.

-Desde luego- Konata alza su pulgar y sonríe de forma gatuna-. Wesker-sensei es una persona bastante cool y sabe apreciar el talento que nosotras tenemos, aunque admito que está un poco tocado de la cabeza.

-Ya veo- Kagami pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Konata para felicitarla, algo que en cierto modo le parecía lindo y tierno, pero Konata por su parte cara de malhumorada- ¿Y qué cuentas tú, Miyuki?

-Ehhhh, b-bueno...- Miyuki aún tenía demasiado fresca en la cabeza aquella hora de estimulación a sus pechos, y la verdad es que le avergonzaba a morir hablar de ello- D-digamos que la pasamos bien trabajando en equipo. Fueron unas lecciones muy exci... emocionantes, quiero decir.

Kagami no nota nada raro en ese momento, y lo único que hace es hablar con su hermana y amigas mientras cerca de ellas pasaba Minoru sosteniéndose de un bastón para caminar. Era la primera vez que Konata se sentía mal por no volver a ver clases con algún profesor, Wesker enserio le había parecido una persona bastante divertida y agradable. Akira no volvería a hacer acto de presencia en las clases de la sección 3-B, ya ella había obtenido su venganza.

* * *

 **Laboratorio de biología**

Era ahora el turno de primer año para hacer acto de presencia en las clases de Albert Wesker, algo especial para el villano pues esta era la última hora de clases y quería culminar su suplencia por todo lo alto, y para ello haría exactamente lo mismo que con las demás clases que se habían presentado antes. Los estudiantes más jóvenes de Ryoo estaban entusiasmados por tener alguien que les pudiera aportar una nueva forma de conocimiento (ya sabían del profesor suplente), pero del mismo modo que los demás, no se esperaban lo que se venía.

-Buenas tardes, clase- todos guardan silencio automáticamente ante la voz autoritaria del villano-. Mi nombre es Albert Wesker y sólo por hoy seré su profesor de biología...

Nuevamente el rubio dedica su discurso y su perorata sobre lo que pensaba hacer en clases, y las reacciones de los estudiantes de primero es más que obvia: todos estaban sorprendidos y extrañados, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar aquel método. Wesker saca la lista correspondiente y llama a que se formen los equipos correspondientes, entre los cuales se forman Hiyori-Patricia y Yutaka-Minami. Ahora que todos los equipos estaban conformados y había seguridad que no había nadie por fuera, Wesker empieza a tomar notas de la nueva distribución de los roles.

-¿Señorita Kobayakawa, verdad?

-S-sí, sensei- responde Yutaka tanto avergonzada como intimidada.

-Tengo entendido que eres prima de la señorita Konata Izumi, una excelente alumna, debo decir- señala Albert con una sonrisa de orgullo- ¿Qué nombre tendría el virus que le pondrás a tu compañera, la señorita Iwasaki?

-Ehhh... Etto...- Yutaka había puesto su cerebro a trabajar a cien para encontrar un nombre adecuado, y por un momento pensaba que Wesker podía ver su sobrecalentamento- S-se llamará... ¿Virus M-ch?

-Vaya, ese nombre suena bien. Espero excelentes resultados de tu parte, señorita Kobayakawa- Yutaka asiente nerviosa-. Y del mismo modo espero que respondas bien a la exposición, señorita Iwasaki- Minami traga grueso antes de asentir-. Bien, pueden empezar.

Yutaka se queda viendo fijamente a Minami y viceversa. Ambas estaban bastante rojas y no sabían cómo empezar sin colapsar por la vergüenza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hiyori, quien en vez de centrarse en la actividad de Wesker, se dedica a hacer bocetos de ambas chicas y lo que podrían hacer en aquella mesa. Patricia se queda viendo a Hiyori, preguntándose cómo demonios haría para empezar ese experimento en el que, por extraños sortilegios de la vida, resultaba ser Hiyori la científica y Patricia la cobaya de experimentación.

-Oye, Hiyorin ¿Me puedes oír?

-Está genial... Yu-chan e Iwasaki-san sobre una mesa... Es maravilloso- murmuraba Hiyori con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

-Vaya, parece que tendré que esperar que termine de dibujar para que me pueda usar- Patricia se empieza a ruborizar porque la idea que tenía era muy parecida a la que había tenido Konata. Las clases bajo la tutela de Wesker resultaban más divertidas de lo esperado.

 **Fin**

* * *

De esta manera pongo fin a este nuevo crossover que les presento por parte de Lucky Star, y espero subir más en el futuro. Saludos a aquellos fans que me han seguido a lo largo de estas historias, me alegro cuando veo cuántas personas leen historias como estas, pero no se olviden de los reviews, ¿eh? ;)

Hasta otra


End file.
